Lettre à John
by filleauponcho
Summary: Au travers d'une lettre adressée à son père Sam donne son point de vue sur ce qui l'a marqué durant son enfance.


**Salut, c'est mon premier texte écrit d'une traite. J'espère qu'il plaira, bonne lecture. Prenez soin de vous.**

Enfin.

J'ai l'impression vague de jouer à pierre feuille papier ciseaux. Tu as toujours été la pierre, ce n'est pas un mauvais jeu de mots par rapport à ta tombe. Tu as été notre roc longtemps. Mais le papier bat la pierre. C'est ainsi, les mots battent la force, et ce n'est même pas moi qui le dis.

Tu as représenté l'autorité durant toute notre enfance, et ça nous a même suivi jusqu'à ta mort. Il y a des moments pendant lesquels ça m'a tourmenté, alors même que j'étais en accord avec moi-même. C'est peut-être le problème, tu ne m'as jamais compris. Et détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas une plainte, c'est un fait. Je ne t'en veux plus aujourd'hui, parce que si tu en étais incapable, j'ai de mon côté eu du temps pour réfléchir, lorsque nous te recherchions, lorsqu'il a fallu faire notre deuil. Et j'ai réussi à surmonter la différence assez longtemps pour éprouver de l'empathie à ton égard.

Enfant c'était impossible. Tu étais le méchant, le cruel, l'abominable père de famille qui nous berçait d'illusions et promettait que ça irait avant de franchir la porte et de nous laisser, abandonnés à nous-mêmes. Et, comme pour compenser ces absences répétées, tu me traitais comme un assisté. J'avais l'impression que tu ne me voyais pas tel que j'étais, non, tu voyais le bébé dans son lit à barreaux, le soir où Maman est morte. C'était le pire, pour l'enfant, puis l'adolescent que je devenais. Prends soin de Sam était une phrase qui m'hérissait le poil et me donnait envie de montrer les crocs, alors même que je perdais mes dents de lait. Sois sage était l'insulte que tu me réservais. Je me sentais réduit à l'état d'animal domestique, pire encore que le bébé que l'on réprimandait. Sois sage, quand Dean avait le droit à soit fort, soit courageux. Dean était le grand, celui dont tu exigeais bien trop. Moi, je n'étais rien. Sois sage, ce n'était même pas une attente réelle, tu savais que j'étais sage. Pourquoi sois sage ? J'avais l'impression d'être en faute, avant même d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Je suis resté sage assez longtemps, je me contentais de bouder quand on déménageait, de faire tourner Dean en bourrique avec des caprices visant à t'oublier. Je crois que le pire c'était de me lancer dans des parties de cache-cache intempestives. J'aimais le faire quand je me réveillais plus tôt que Dean, ou pendant qu'il tentait de cuisiner, qu'il profitait de la douche. Les premières fois furent les plus mémorables, il était affolé, il criait mon nom, courrait dans tous les sens, et je n'avais qu'à surgir du placard ou de derrière le rideau. Je savais que c'était mal, pas dans quelles mesures. Je n'avais qu'à apparaître pour être pardonné, et je prouvais à Dean que je pouvais m'éclipser sans mourir pour autant. Tu ne l'as jamais su, pour sûr. J'étais jeune, mais pas stupide, je ne voulais pas que Dean se fasse gronder.

Se faire gronder, quel euphémisme, ça en venait rapidement aux mains, les longues baffes qui résonnaient dans l'appartement, le trainer à un coin en l'agrippant par le T-shirt. Même sur ce point je me sentais moindre à côté de Dean. Il avait le droit aux sermons complets, à la main levée pendant ce monologue, aussi implacable que menaçante. Il était jugé sur les choix qu'il faisait, souvent mauvais d'après mes souvenirs. Moi, je n'avais pas de choix à faire, étais-je seulement considéré comme un être conscient par toi ? Ça s'est révélé très vite problématique pour moi. Est-ce que je ne faisais pas partie des meubles en fait ? Il fallait y remédier. Et j'eus l'idée des gros mots. C'était un test, très simple, j'avais vu l'empreinte rouge que tu avais laissée à Dean suite à son juron. Je me suis entraîné, pour ne faire aucune faute de prononciation, d'intonation. Il fallait que ce soit une insulte, oui, je doublais la mise. Il fallait faire pire. Quand tu es rentré je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps de te débarrasser de ton manteau. J'ai avancé et je l'ai dit, fils de... Tu as haussé les sourcils, avant de laisser tes traits se redessiner sous la colère. Tu t'es alors avancé, mais pas vers moi. Et Dean eut le droit à une claque sur le coin du crâne, qui fit partir sa tête sur le côté, il ne tenta même pas de se justifier, les hommes ne faisaient pas ça, c'était ce que tu lui avais enseigné. Pour accompagner le geste il y avait ce regard, qui disait que tu lui en reparlerais plus tard. Puis tu t'es baissé pour moi, et tu m'as donné une tape sur la joue, une tape… cela ressemblait presque à une caresse. Tu secouais la tête comme un maître qui aurait vu son chien faire une bêtise. Tu as soupiré. Sois sage Sam. Tu as repris la soirée comme si rien ne s'était passé, et j'étais mortifié. J'ai pleuré, de rage, de honte, et d'impuissance durant toute une partie du repas, tu pensais que je m'en voulais, que je regrettais. C'était en partie vrai, le regard noir de Dean était la preuve de mon échec cuisant, je n'avais pas pensé que ça lui retomberait dessus, parce qu'à l'époque, c'était ton insulte. Pas la sienne. Et c'était surtout à toi que j'ai commencé à en vouloir.

J'ai entamé une observation rigoureuse pour relever tout ce que je n'aimais pas chez toi, sont revenus trois points cruciaux. En premier les absences, surtout quand elles étaient accompagnées d'une promesse comme « je reviendrai dans deux jours », « je serais là pour ton anniversaire », « après on sera tranquille un moment ». Mensonges. Cela marchait mieux quand on faisait quelques modifications : « Je reviendrai dans un moment » « je ne serais pas là » « après on sera tranquille deux jours ». En deuxième, Dean, le Dean juste après tes départs, un bon petit soldat prêt à exécuter le plan érigé par son père, le fameux dessein que représentait « prendre soin de Sam », il le faisait mécaniquement, comme si tu le reprogrammais avant de partir, en lui imposant une liste de tâches qui n'allaient pas forcément avec ses besoins à lui. Il préparait souvent à manger alors qu'il venait de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il me couchait même s'il aurait aimé qu'on regarde un film ensemble, il m'envoyait à la douche bien qu'il eut besoin de la salle de bain. Ces petits gestes qui pouvaient paraître idiots ou anodins dans la mesure où tu étais un chasseur, et que tu avais donc d'autres préoccupations, ceci dit ils ont établi très rapidement notre rapport à la fraternité. Aimer et se sacrifier allaient déjà de pair pour Dean. En troisième, toutes les injustices. Que tu nous enseignes à nous tenir à table pourrait paraître honorable, à quiconque ne t'ayant pas vu manger. Tu étais souvent dans tes pensées, puis tu trouvais quelque chose à dire de tes chasses, ne te retenant pas d'aborder les éléments les plus effrayants, les plus dégoûtants, les plus dérangeants, parlant la bouche pleine et nous interrompant sans cesse, tu accompagnais ta plâtrée gargantuesque de bières, et parfois tu en passais un peu à Dean, sous le regard offusqué des gens alentours. Parlons-en de ces gens, tu voulais qu'on soit polis, corrects toi, tu partais au quart de tour, tu allais jusqu'à entamer des bagarres parce que ton égo ne supportait pas la moindre brimade. Tu voulais qu'on parle aux femmes comme à des dames alors que tu les traitais comme du bétail par moments, ton regard déviait sur les courbes plutôt que s'accrocher au visage, et tu avais parfois des remarques déplacées à propos d'elles.

Tu n'étais plus un modèle pour moi, et j'abandonnais peu à peu l'idée de suivre la voie toute tracée. J'avais des capacités intellectuelles, je pouvais, si je le voulais, m'intégrer. On se disputait dès qu'on tentait de parler, et chaque fois que tu tentais de me raisonner tu me poussais à m'éloigner. J'ai vite su que je pouvais réussir autre chose que chasseur. Je ne pouvais pas en parler, Dean n'aurait pas compris. Et toi… toi. Etant données nos disputes sur des sujets stériles et stupides, il n'y avait aucune chance. J'ai commencé à chercher ce qui m'intéressait. Je prétextais des devoirs ou des recherches pour aller à la bibliothèque, je regardais tout et n'importe quoi. Et le droit s'imposa. J'ai même pensé que ça pourrait te rendre fier, non pas sur le coup, mais par la suite. J'aurais eu un combat, et même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chasse, tu aurais pu voir qu'il y avait des points communs. Tu chassais ce qui n'avait pas sa place sur Terre, essayais de rétablir un équilibre juste, ce en défendant les innocents. C'était évident pour moi à ce moment. Cependant quand il fallut te faire part de mes choix je ne me servis pas de ma raison mais de l'adrénaline que m'inspirait le conflit. Si je garde un bon souvenir de ce jour c'est parce que j'ai rapidement fait en sorte d'oublier la déception de vos regards, à Dean et toi. Je m'en voulais, par moments, de laisser Dean seul avec toi, tu avais été un bon pédagogue avec lui, tu l'avais forgé à la dure, et il te ressemblait. C'était facile avec lui de faire en sorte qu'il te comprenne. Je n'étais pas vraiment jaloux à cette époque, plutôt orgueilleux. Et j'arrivais enfin à vivre, je pus même découvrir la routine. C'était normal, c'était sûr et rassurant. Je pouvais maîtriser ce qui m'arrivait.

J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de te dire de vive voix ce que j'ai écrit ici, il y aurait sans doute plus à dire, mais je me suis débarrassé de ma rancœur depuis longtemps, et je voulais définitivement clore ce chapitre trop amer. J'ai compris combien ton inquiétude rongeait tes capacités à m'élever correctement, combien tes peurs t'empêchaient de te reposer. J'ai vécu l'obsession de vengeance, cette cécité qui rend insomniaque et à demi fou. Je comprends tes peines. Je comprends aussi tes méthodes d'éducations discutables, je sais qu'à côté de tes défauts et tes incapacités se tenait la silhouette de Maman dont tu te rappelais les principes. Tes intentions étaient indéniablement bonnes, mais nous étions tous trois trop blessés pour faire les choses correctement.

Aujourd'hui, où que tu te trouves Papa, prends soin de toi.


End file.
